


A Very Special Supernatural Christmas: Winchester's Advent Calendar

by Callie_Stephanides



Series: Weihnachtskalender [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attraverso l'America, una caccia dopo l'altra, ventiquattro racconti che declinano il Natale secondo il <i>Vangelo dei Winchester</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 25 dicembre 1983

Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, John Winchester & co., Supernatural © Kripke Enterprises, Wonderland Sound and Vision, Warner Bros. Television.   
Questa fanfiction è il tributo di una fan e non rivendica alcun diritto sull’opera citata, né persegue finalità lucrative. Non si ritiene infranto alcun copyright o altro diritto depositato.  
L’intreccio rappresenta copyright dell’autrice, salvo quanto espressamente indicato.

*

 _Dean Winchester: Christmas is Jesus's birthday._  
Sam Winchester: No, Jesus's birthday was probably in the fall.   
It was actually the winter solstice festival that was co-opted by the church and renamed Christmas.   
But I mean the yule log, the tree, even Santa's red suit is all remnants of Pagan worship.  
Dean Winchester: How do you know that?   
What are you going to tell me next, the Easter Bunny's Jewish?   
Sam & Dean Winchester, _A Very Supernatural Christmas_ (S03E8)

*

Il primo Natale senza Mary sa di bourbon da due soldi e piscio rancido. Dean è diventato un artista nello sfilare pannolini, ma non puoi chiedere a un lattante di tenersela, persino se è Natale e Cristo, dalle tue parti, non si prende più il disturbo di nascere.   
Un’occhiata distratta: Sam stringe il minuscolo pugno attorno al pollice del fratello.   
Cresceranno, un giorno.  
 _Spera_.  
Il vecchio ha una faccia stazzonata da cappotto logoro, mani come radici attorno a una busta di carta.  
 _Buon Natale_ , dice sollevandola.   
John prende la mira e gli fa saltare la testa.  
 _Anche a te, Mothman_.


	2. 25 dicembre 1984

Dean pretende un tacchino farcito. Non chiede regali, né domanda di Babbo Natale: non ha ancora sei anni ed è vecchio comunque; vecchio come t’ingrigisce la vita quando smetti di credere alle favole. Vuole il tacchino, ma la verità è che non gli importa nulla del ripieno: è un modo per cercare la madre, strapparla all’inferno della dimenticanza con un pugno di odori, i colori caramellosi di una festa domestica.  
Che hanno da festeggiare _loro_ , tuttavia?  
A casa Winchester, gli affari di famiglia sono altri e la notte non porta mai nulla di buono.  
Soprattutto se odora di cenere calda.


	3. 25 dicembre 1985

Sam conosce trentacinque parole: Dean potrebbe giurarlo, perché le ha contate _tutte_. Nella solitudine spettrale di troppi motel, lo guarda crescere e quasi non crede alla soddisfazione che prova – _paterna_? _Materna_?   
Sammy è roba _sua_ , non di John, perché l’amore ha bisogno d’essere nutrito, esercitato, _chiamato_.   
È un impegno a tempo pieno. Tempo perso per chi ammira più del re infante di una grotta vegliata dagli angeli.  
Mary pregava quei pagliacci piumati; Dean ha scelto di non credere a niente, se non al bambino che tiene per mano e appanna di bianco il rosso e il verde di una vetrina.


	4. 25 dicembre 1986

Alle quattro del mattino, i ricordi pesano e fanno paura.  
Ricordi come brace ancora calda, carne che sfrigola sulla graticola del rimorso – e no, non è la costata di uno splendente quattro luglio, ma la morbida pelle di una madre.  
Samuel lo fissa nel buio, poi gattona tra le lenzuola e gli si accoccola accanto.   
“Non riesci a dormire?” chiede.  
Suo figlio spia pensoso la neve che cade. “Senza camino, come farà Babbo Natale?”  
“Userà la porta, immagino.”  
“Non gli sparare, allora.”  
E John sa che non lo farà, né potrebbe mai: non si uccidono i sogni.  
Nemmeno da cacciatori. 


	5. 25 dicembre 1987

Bobby tace da ore. Sam osserva le dita del meccanico bagnarsi di saliva e sfiorare pagine crocchianti come foglie autunnali, mentre ovunque si spande un aroma polveroso.  
“Vieni qui.”  
Sam abbandona la poltrona e ne scala le ginocchia. Dall’avorio sbiadito della pergamena ghigna un muso bestiale.  
“ _Krampus_ ,” sillaba Bobby. “Ecco cosa sta cacciando tuo padre.”  
Sam accarezza le lettere e ripete una, dieci, cento volte, finché ogni sgorbio diventa una luce brillante e acquista senso.   
Bobby sorride, poi sceglie da una pila instabile un volumetto rilegato d’azzurro.  
 _The Ugly Duckling_.  
“Se devo insegnarti a leggere, preferisco cominciare dal lieto fine.”


	6. 25 dicembre 1988

Non è la sua prima caccia, ma la pelle freme quasi lo fosse. John dice che un giorno l’euforia morirà, lasciando bave di paura e rimorso.  
Dean, il ferro tra le dita, immagina che a suo padre serva soprattutto una scusa per raccontarsi; un feticcio che esorcizzi il lusso di un’imperdonabile debolezza.  
Deve ancora compiere dieci anni, Dean, eppure non è più un bambino da eoni: al Natale, dunque, rinuncia per una notte di punta e culo freddo.  
Goccia a goccia, il nero cola dentro, lento e silenzioso come neve. Sta crescendo: un vaso di Pandora ancora tutto da colmare.


	7. 25 dicembre 1989

Sam sarà l’abete nella recita di Natale del primo grado e Dean non riesce a capire cosa renda il fratello tanto soddisfatto di sé, euforico quasi gli abbiano promesso un grammy: lo vede saltellare felice, inguainato in una ridicola calzamaglia verde bosco, mentre scuote la tintinnante paccottiglia che lo ricopre, quasi fosse una tardona ingioiellata.  
“Ascolta, ascoltami Dean!”  
“’Palle,” borbotta, aspettando che quel pinetto alto un barattolo declami la sua filastrocca.  
 _Se un albero mi parlasse, nano, gli darei fuoco_ , pensa, ma applaude comunque: quello, in fondo, non è un abete comune, ma l’unico regalo di una vita a scadenza.


	8. 25 dicembre 1990

L’otto dicembre di una vita tanto lontana da sfumare in nebbia, zio Luke riesumava dallo scantinato un cartone inzeppato di addobbi: un lascito generazionale, come la passione per le bionde e la birra.  
Il vecchio affondava le mani tra sfere traslucide, verificava la tenuta dei ganci, raccontava, con l’inaspettata delicatezza di un tocco, una storia di rassicuranti banalità.   
Dita addobbate l’hanno tenuto vivo nel viscoso, infernale Natale del Vietnam e lo soccorrono in sogno ora che l’inferno è ovunque: nel buio della notte, nel rosso di una carcassa sventrata, nel bianco dell’osso di chi non ha salvato.  
Per l’ennesima volta.


	9. 25 dicembre 1991

L’amuleto scintilla nel buio, bevendo le pallide luci che filtrano oltre le tende. John non è ancora tornato e Dean non sa se preoccuparsi oppure odiarlo: più delle volte in cui gli è toccato improvvisarsi babysitter, più delle notti di veglia, a pesare è lo sguardo di un bambino che forse non crede più a niente. Come _lui_.  
Stringe il pugno attorno al ciondolo. La pelle lo scalda finché non gli pare di sfiorare un debole cuore pulsante.  
Il _mio_? Il _tuo_? Non importa: sono _uno_.  
La sola verità sopravvissuta alle macerie del loro Natale è l’unica che conti davvero.


	10. 25 dicembre 1992

A Sam piacciono le vecchie chiese, il tepore con cui ti proteggono nelle mattine d’inverno, la frescura rigenerante del loro abbraccio quando esplode la vampa d’agosto.  
Gli piace smarrirsi tra gli arcobaleni delle vetrate, respirare i vapori dolciastri di un turibolo, abbandonarsi al ritmo lento di una preghiera in cui s’invoca il Padre senza doverne temere il giudizio.  
Ama i ritmi, la sicurezza ordinata della ripetizione e l’illusione di un orecchio compassionevole.  
Davanti a un presepe che profuma di neve, prega allora perché la salvezza promessa agli uomini tocchi anche a chi, cacciando il buio, è diventato sangue e notte.


	11. 25 dicembre 1993

Il momento migliore è il _poi_ : quando accarezzi la canna o la lama o la picca e le allunghi una pacca d’apprezzamento. Quando contempli una carogna in terra e sai di aver fatto un buon lavoro.  
Quando smetti di avere paura, perché la notte è diventata un’alba fredda di dicembre; il mostro, un sottile filo di fumo.  
Quando torni nella camera di un motel in culo all’America e trovi ad attenderti un albero di Natale sbilenco, i volti addormentati dei tuoi figli, il calore dell’ennesima attesa tradita.  
Siete una famiglia a dispetto di tutto: Occhi Gialli farebbe bene a ricordarlo.


	12. 25 dicembre 1994

Sam dorme con la bocca aperta, il capo rovesciato e l’espressione rilassata di chi sa ancora sognare.  
John lo accarezza con lo sguardo, poi torna a puntare il sentiero che la preda percorre ogni notte, seminandolo d’ossa.  
Dean non trema ed è quasi felice: suo padre l’ha educato al silenzio, all’attesa, al sacrificio, finché l’istinto del cacciatore non è diventato una nuova pelle.  
La sente fremere, ora, mentre un fioco scampanio annuncia l’avvento del Bambino Santo.  
Un altro bambino condannato.  
“Vado io,” dice. Nell’ombra, gli occhi scintillano come la lama che impugna.  
 _Predatore, mai preda_ : è la legge del Padre. 


	13. 25 dicembre 1995

Brillano le mille luci di New York e Long Island è una zattera d’illusioni sospesa tra l’oceano e il cielo. Le stelle, come lucciole siderali, si rifugiano nelle rare asole di buio: è lì che se ne stanno i mostri, in attesa di qualcuno da assaggiare.  
E poi c’è chi, fucile in spalla, arranca tra gli avanzi della festa, calciando via nastri e cartoni sbranati dall’euforia di un attimo.  
Dean sbuffa fantasmi di vapor d’acqua nella notte polare di una grande Mela marcia: sulle labbra, il sorriso remoto di chi ne stanerà il verme e festeggerà con una sbronza solenne.


	14. 25 dicembre 1996

È un Natale d’asfalto. L’Impala divora l’ennesima autostrada per l’inferno, come un fantasma color buio, mentre un nastro consumato urla la rabbia fuori moda di chi, una vita fa, credeva all’amore e non alla guerra.  
Dean russa con l’accanimento delle bestie giovani, invincibili.  
Sam sfoglia un libro ormai consumato ai bordi. Gliel’ha regalato Bobby, probabilmente, come qualunque bene che non somigli a un’arma.  
 _Sono i tuoi figli_ , gli ha detto una volta, _non cuccioli di una bestia chiamata ‘vendetta’_.  
Ma che può saperne _lui_? Sono affari di famiglia e morsi di Mary: un rogo mai estinto.   
Un corpo sempre caldo.


	15. 25 dicembre 1997

Claire ha occhi di un blu perfetto, pezzetti di cielo sotto ciglia lunghissime e quasi nere. Sulla guancia destra orbita una costellazione di nei come tanti insettini dispettosi. Una tentazione per le dita e per la lingua: chissà se, a stuzzicarli, sciamerebbero via?   
Claire intona la selezione d’inni stringendo le labbra vermiglie, un piccolo cuore perfetto tra i fiocchi della veglia sacra.  
Un cuore rosso vivo, come il sangue dell’ultima vittima abbandonata al freddo della notte.  
“Pronti?” sibila John alle proprie spalle.   
Sam fissa la lama e incontra nel riflesso un gemello già stanco: il cacciatore senza pietà, né Natale.


	16. 25 dicembre 1998

“Se esistesse Babbo Natale, che gli chiederesti, Sammy?”  
“Ma non esiste, no? Perciò che senso ha una domanda del genere?”  
Dean sbuffa e ingolla un altro sorso di birra.  
 _Roba da uomini_ , pensa lui. A Sam, tuttavia, sembra sempre più una polaroid sfocata dell’addestratore che chiamano ‘papà’.  
“Io vorrei una casa. Una casa vera.”  
 _Anch’io_ sarebbe un’affermazione comoda, senz’altro prevedibile. La verità, tuttavia, ha il sapore amaro di un indigeribile rancore.  
 _Se esistesse Babbo Natale, gli chiederei una vita, Dean_ : ecco cosa vorrebbe rispondere.  
Una vita in cui sotto il letto finiscano solo ciabatte, giornaletti segaioli, la polvere del tempo.


	17. 25 dicembre 2000

Potrebbe essere l’ultimo Natale da zingaro e la sua pelle freme al solo pensiero.   
L’ultimo Natale ad affilare una picca, controllare la neve, sporcarne il candore con la violenza della caccia.  
L’ultimo Natale senza casa, senza chiesa, senza identità – per averne bruciate troppe.  
Nell’edicola gelata, la minuscola croce pare quasi che brilli, mentre il cielo srotola dita d’ombra e polvere di stelle.  
“Non distrarti,” grugnisce John, lo sguardo al bosco in cui si annida il nemico. Ma Sam ha smesso da tempo di ascoltarlo: una sola preghiera illumina la sua notte. Una sola – e spera che si avveri.  
 _Lasciatemi andare_. 


	18. 25 dicembre 2001

Il primo Natale senza Sam odora di chiuso.  
Da quando suo fratello se n’è andato, tutto è troppo semplice e silenzioso. Era Sam quello che aveva sempre qualcosa da dire; Sam che assorbiva i suoi pensieri, quando John non c’era e la notte gli si chiudeva addosso come una palude.  
Poi Sammy è cresciuto e ha cominciato a giudicarlo, finché di una famiglia non è rimasto che un pugno di righe rabbiose.  
 _Non torno a casa per Natale, ma tanto non ne abbiamo una_.  
 _Ed io?_ vorrebbe urlargli.  
Nel pugno stretto, il cartoncino è ormai molle come un cuore strizzato. 


	19. 25 dicembre 2002

Lontano dalla famiglia Winchester, il Natale è solo Natale: troppo rosso, troppo bianco, troppo oro, forse, ma ovunque la notte scompare per lasciare spazio a una nova di luci.  
Sam se ne lascia avvolgere con la soddisfazione di chi ha ingoiato abbastanza buio da non avvertirne la nostalgia.  
Ricorda albe gelate, colazioni fredde e unte, attese infinite davanti a una finestra che rifletteva due solitudini spaventate. A volte pensa a Dean, ma è un pensiero scomodo, da accantonare nel cassetto delle parole pericolose e segrete.  
Non può tornare indietro, nemmeno per un fratello-padre-tutto.  
D’amore si muore solo se glielo permetti.


	20. 25 dicembre 2003

A volte lo pensa con nostalgia, a volte con rancore.  
A volte guarda l’Impala e immagina che sia lei l’unico boccone di famiglia che può masticare senza temere di morire avvelenato.  
Lei, l’unica a non averlo mai deluso.  
Il gelo appanna i vetri. Al suo fianco, qualcuno mugola nel sonno e lo cerca – curve calde, unghie rosso puttana.  
Dean non sa che è già Natale o forse non gli importa, perché certe scadenze hanno un senso solo accanto a chi ami. La sua tavola è vuota, invece, e una rumorosa scopata non basta a soffocare il silenzio di troppi abbandoni.


	21. 25 dicembre 2004

Da qualche tempo lo sguardo di John si è come affilato.  
Dean vorrebbe chiedergli: _Che ti rode, pa’? Sputalo_ , ma non è certo che John l’ascolterebbe.  
Sono padre e figlio: una gerarchia che mozza la lingua e non contempla soluzioni diverse dal _sissignore_.  
Eppure sono infinite le cose di cui vorrebbe parlare, in questa notte di Natale uguale a mille altre. Chiedergli di Mary, per esempio; di com’era fare l’amore davanti a un abete addobbato.  
“Non ti addormentare, stupido.”  
Invece ingolla un altro po’ di caffè e si chiede perché niente gli paia amaro quanto il sapore di un’eterna attesa.


	22. 25 dicembre 2005

È il primo Natale insieme dopo i giorni dell’abbandono, eppure, se gli domandassero cosa prova, Dean avrebbe solo due osservazioni da spendere: _è diventato proprio grosso_ e _non lo immaginavo tanto stronzo_.  
È così, in fondo, che funziona il ricordo: smussi, levighi, smerigli gli spigoli di chi ami sino a fargli acquistare una forma perfetta per i tuoi vuoti.  
Sino a dimenticare che non esiste incastro senza cozzo e senza crepa.  
 _Sam è tutto punte e spine_ , pensa Dean, e l’irritazione lascia spazio all’orgoglio, perché l’ha affilato con cura, giorno dopo giorno, anno dopo anno.  
E ora se l’è ripreso.


	23. 25 dicembre 2006

Il primo Natale senza John è una silenziosa convalescenza.  
Rimorso, disperazione, sollievo, incredulità impastano le parole e trasformano ogni scambio in un terribile campo minato.  
Sam guarda Dean e vorrebbe trovare un antidoto per il suo dolore muto; costringerlo a guardarsi con i suoi occhi e riconoscere la cecità dell’affetto che lo ha reso mille volte vittima.  
 _Cosa cambia?_ potrebbe domandargli. _Cosa cambia rispetto ai mille altri Natali in cui c’eri solo tu per me?_  
Ma ora è grande e ha capito: John non è mai mancato davvero, perché suo fratello se lo teneva dentro.  
Al caldo e al sicuro.


	24. 25 dicembre 2007

* _Caro Dio,_  
non so se esisti e francamente, a questo punto, nemmeno me lo aspetto. Potrei persino fregarmene, no?   
Dicono che oggi è il compleanno di tuo figlio, ma dubito che Lassù si festeggi o che Cristo ti parli ancora. Io, almeno, lo scherzo della croce non te l’avrei perdonato.  
O forse sì, chi può dirlo? I padri hanno un modo ben strano di voler bene, a volte, e i figli ingoiano tutto, anche (soprattutto) la merda.  
Sammy russa ed io sono abbastanza ubriaco (e disperato, incazzato, stanco) da sprecare un po’ di carta e bestemmiare un desiderio.  
Non ti chiedo di non farmi crepare, anche se al pensiero dell’inferno mi caco addosso, solo di dare un’occhiata al mio fratellino.  
È un adulto, è grande e grosso, lo so, ma l’ho tirato su io e lo conosco. Non gli piace perdere e non sa barare: una combinazione pericolosa, se capisci quello che intendo.  
Non ce l’hai un angelo disoccupato? Uno dei tuoi, che abbia la vista buona e l’ala pronta, come quelli in cui credeva mia madre?  
Appendilo alle stelle e assicurati che gli pari sempre il culo, intesi?  
O torno su e giuro che ve lo faccio io.  
Dean

(*) Doppia drabble: 100+100

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dean & Sam Winchester: A Very Special Supernatural Xmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841005) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides)




End file.
